Total Drama island 2 chapter 1,2,3!
by RealTDILola
Summary: I made this 2 years ago so the begining isn't so good...hope u still enjoy


**Chapter 1**

"_Welcome to camp Wawanakwa! I'm the host of Total Drama Island"_ said Chris. "The campers will come to win prize money, but they must first avoid elimination. After every challenge, the losers' fate will be decided here" Chris said, pointing to the camp fire "where all but one camper will receive a one-of-a-kind, marshmallow. The one with out the marshmallow will walk of the dock of shame and on to the boat of losers. The winner will get prize money, more than they can handle. Let's meet our contestants!"

"The first person to arrive is… Kim!" said Chris. A boat slowly stopped at the dock and a girl walked off. "Wow, this place is… horrible!!! I'm leaving!" yelled Kim. "Well, it's a long way to swim from here!" Chris joked. "Whatever!" Kim yelled as she dived into the water.

Chris continued "Look whose next! It's Josh!" Josh walked off the boat. He was dressed in a green uniform. He pulled off his hat and said "Hey is this the correct place?" Chris giggled. "Hello!" Josh said. "You got it!" answered Chris "Why are you dressed like that dude, we're on vacation!" "I don't call this _Vacation_" Josh replied, staring around at the broken down cabins, smelly wash rooms, and discussing beach.

The next boat arrived and a boy with 20 suit cases walked off. He had puffed up cheeks and a messy shirt. "Hi I'm Ma… Max!!!" he said, which sounded like gibberish. "What are in those suit cases?" asked Josh. Max replied "Candy! Candy! Candy!!" Josh stared at Max.

Another boat arrived with a female with black hair and red sunglasses riding. She squinted her eyes. "THIS PLACE IS SO… It's so bad that we need a new word for its meaning!" She screeched and put her hands on her hips. "Everyone," started Chris, "this is Ashley!" "_These_ are the other contestants! You must be joking! This will be so easy! I mean, look at them!"

By the time Chris turned his head back to the dock, the next contestant had already got off the boat. Another female. "This is Leona" Chris introduced. Leona had Kim in her hands. "Did we lose someone?" she joked. Kim stood up and spit a fish out of her mouth. "Eew!" screamed Ashley "That's it I'm going to wash off!"

Next boat had a French man aboard eating some weird looking food. "Hello Pierre!" welcomed Chris. "Hello! Zips place look like zee dumpster," said Pierre. "Eew!" came a shriek from the wash room.

The next boat carried a young female. She had a cowgirl hat and shoes on. She had two pig tales that were blond. "Hey everyone! This is going to be so fun!" She said. "Welcome Maggie!" said Chris. "So… Hi!" She introduced to everyone. She noticed Max leaving but before she cold say anything, Leona introduced herself and started asking a lot of questions.

Max slipped in to the wash room. Ashley was looking at the shower. Max leaned over on to the counter and heard a crack. He looked down to see broken red sunglasses. Max gulped, and stuffed his mouth with candy. Ashley turned to see the sunglasses. She walked up and started yelling at Max. Max felt weird but before he could say anything he turned green and stated hurling on the ground. Ashley picked up her foot and started hopping and yelling out "Eew, my shoe!!!" and she slapped Max on the face.

By the time they returned, five more people had arrived. "That's Jake, Carter, Zack, Abby, and Lateasha," said Chris to Ashley and Max, "And that's Pierre and Ma-" "And who cares?" interrupted Ashley. "I have one dog, do you have any?" Leona asked Maggie. "Uh I-" started Maggie. "Here's the for-fif- whatever contestant.

Two girls slid off the boat they were wearing the same close and looked the same. "Hi I'm Kellie!" said on of them "And I'm Kelly" said the other. "We're twins!" they said at the same time. Another boat came with a muscular guy on it stopped. He jumped of with a perfect flip. "Hey. I'm Curtis," he said.

A few minutes later, five more people arrived. Their names were Kyle, Colleen, Sam, Ryan, and Tara. "OK! That's everyone. All 20 of you. Let's go to the hill over there to place you on teams. Now move campers, move!"

"If I call your name go over to the trees. Ok now… Ryan, Sam, Colleen, Zack, Carter, Pierre, Kellie, Kelly, Josh, and…Kyle!" The ten campers ran to the trees. "The rest of you stay put, you are Curtis, Leona, Maggie, Kim, Ashley, Max, Jake, Abby, Lateasha, and Tara! Team on the left, you are the blue team. The rest of you are red," said Chris. "Were do we sleep?" asked Kyle. "Blue, you guys have the cabin on the left and the red has the right. Boys on one, side girls on the other. Good luck!"

"This place is gross!" yelled Ashley. _I can't wait to win!_ Ashley thought. "Uh, guys!" said Maggie "Look!!!" There was a huge cockroach on the floor of the cabin. Kim squealed. Curtis and Max ran in to the girl's cabin. Max through some bubble gum in his mouth as the girls climbed on to the bunk beds. Curtis ran over and squished the bug. "Yeah!" said Max rolling his eyes.

"Ok campers, your first challenge starts in five minuets!" said the loudspeaker.

**Chapter 2**

"_Your first challenge is a simple race. First team to get to the other_ side wins safety of elimination. You must make five laps around the lake. Every lap you will take a flag from the bucket. Once you have five flags your done."

"On your mark get set…GO!!!" shouted Chris. Everyone ran. In first was Lateasha. Behind her was Curtis. "Hey wait up!" yelled Curtis. Lateasha slowed down. "Hey, are you hungry?" he asked. "Oh yeah!" Lateasha replied. "Now after this follow me…"

Carter was running as fast as his legs could carry him. So was Kyle they started racing each other and ignoring the game. Then they started shoving. Soon Kyle was pushed in to the water. Carter helped him up and then tripped in too.

Ashley was walking now, Tara at her side. "I'm so done with this game and I have a plan" She squinted her eyes.

Maggie was jogging when Leona caught up. "Hey" said Leona, "look at that trail I'm taking that way." "No your not the flags are only a little more ahead." Just then, Max ran down the path. It got darker and darker. Then he entered a cave, paused to blow a bubble, and while he was blowing he noticed a sleeping coyote. Max gulped. Then his bubble popped.

Maggie and Leona heard a howl. "See I told you so" Maggie whispered. They both grabbed a flag.

2 laps later, "I can't go on any more…" sighed Kelly. "Me neither!" sighed Kellie. "Oh my gosh! Look! Curtis, Lateasha, Carter, and Kyle are done." yelled Kelly.

Ashley and Tara started whispering. "Ok follow my lead and we will finish our fifth lap before our forth." whispered Ashley. Ashley and Tara had three flags. Ashley ran up and took two flags. "Isn't that steeling?" asked Tara. "Do you want to make another lap?" Tara shook her head. Then she

took the two flags.

Ryan, Sam, Coleen, and Zack were shoving when all four of them dropped their flags on the ground. When they went to pick them up, a tree fell on the flags. "Darn!" yelled Zack.

Soon everyone was finished except Max, Zack, Coleen, Ryan, and Sam. Max was behind all of them. Suddenly Max blows a bubble and starts to fly right over all four to grab the last flag. "The Red team wins!" yelled the loudspeaker, "Blue team loses! Blue team, meet me at the campfire, it's time to send someone home!"

"So we have to chose who were voting off, right?" asked Zack. "Yeah" replied Josh, "I say we lose one of those four, they lost us the challenge," He was pointing to Sam, Ryan, Coleen, and Zack. "We should lose Josh, I don't like him!" said Coleen, who was trying to get them to not vote for her. The Chef passed out some food. "Finally!" yelled Sam. "We need to chat! Come on guys!" said Ryan as he shoved the food off the table. They all stared at him.

"You have all cast your votes. Now let's see who leaves the island on their very first day, and never ever return." said Chris. The only light out was the fire. "I will pass out a marshmallow, if you don't get one you walk off the dock of shame and on to the boat of losers." Everyone stared at the plate with nine marshmallows. "The first names I am going to call are … Kellie and Kelly." They both let out a sigh of relief. "Then, Josh, Kyle, Carter, Pierre, Colleen, Sam. There is only one marshmallow on this plate. The last Marshmallow goes to…" Ryan and Zack gulped. "…Zack! So good bye, Ryan." Ryan ran of the dock and jumped on to the boat of losers, then he hind his head in his knees.

Chapter 3

_When Zack woke up, he hit his head on the top bunk and then fell out of _bed. "Waky, waky!" yelled the loudspeaker "we have a long day ahead!"

Abby walked up to Lateasha. "So… where did Curtis bring you?" Abby asked. "Uh…nowhere!" Lateasha replied. "Tell me!" Abby demanded. "It's none of your business!!!" answered Lateasha. Abby stuck her tongue out at her.

Kim ran over to the loudspeaker. "What is the challenge?" "I can't tell you that, it's a surprise!" Then Zack ran over to Kim. "Don't worry! Hey, want to, talk?" Zack said, calmly. Kim stared in to his eyes, then looked away. "N-N-No!" she stuttered. "Ok, see you around!" Zack answered.

"Abby, go away! What are you, some kind of freak?" yelled Josh. "You gotta tell me where they went!" Abby begged. "I DON'T KNOW!!!!" screamed Josh. Abby zoomed over to Carter and Kyle. "You guys _must_ know, you were with them!" Abby asked. "What? Who? Your crazy!" was Carter's response. Abby sighed.

"Your next challenge will be a game based on teamwork." said the loudspeaker. "What?" asked Colleen. The loudspeaker continued, "I will place you on teams with up to five people. You will complete a challenge against the opposing team. The winning team gets a point. Let's do this thing!"

"The first teams are Curtis and Abby for red and Carter and Zack for blue. You guys will swing will be swinging from one side of the trapeze, to the other. The person on the bottom will be blind folded. On each side there are walls, the person on top will say when to climb and the bottom person will climb up to avoid injury. The team that lasts the longest wins!"

"Abby, your on top, and so are you Zack" Chris said, handing out the blind fold.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Chris yelled. Both teams swung. "Climb!" yelled Zack. Carter jumped on top of Zack, then, on their way back, jumped down. "Climb!!" yelled Abby. Curtis climbed up and down. "Climb!" yelled Zack. Carter started to climb but wasn't fast enough and hit face first in to the wall. Carter was now holding on with one hand. "Hey, where did you and La- climb! Lateasha go?" "Pay attention!" screamed Curtis. "Answer my question!" replied Abby. Curtis started "Well um-" and was hit in the face with the wall and fell to the ground below. "Ops…" whispered Abby.

"Ok, the next teams are Kyle, Colleen, Sam V.S. Lateasha, Max and Leona. You guys have to pick a box; the box has a picture of an item. You must work together to find the item. Good luck" said Chris. Blue team opened their box. It had a picture of piece of bubble gum. The red team had a picture of bag of chips. The blue team ran to the kitchen. They went to the snack cabinet. "Do you see any bubble gum?" asked Sam. "Nope" was Kyle's response. _Where could bubble gum be?_ thought Colleen. The red team was running to the kitchen. "That's the only place they could be!" said Max. The blue team passed and ran in to the red team-boy cabin. They looked under Max's pillow. There was a pile of candy, they started digging. The red team was at the kitchen. They opened the snack cabinet and saw a bag of chips. "The red team wins!" Chris shouted.

"The final challenge teams are Ashley, Maggie, Jake, Kim, and Tara V.S. Kellie, Kelly, Josh, and Pierre. You guys will do the tag-and-run. This game is played by one player running, tagging, and that person running. To even it out, the red team will have one person closer to another.

Kellie and Kim were first, "On your mark, get set, GO!" Kim ran as fast as she could then tripped on a rock. Kellie ran right by her and tagged Kelly. Kim was up and about. She ran again. Then she tripped again, but was close enough to tag Jake. Jake ran fast to make up for the lost ground, but Kelly had tagged Pierre. Just then Jake caught up and tagged Tara. Tara passed Pierre and tagged Ashley. Ashley was smiling. Just that minute, Pierre passed Ashley, but Ashley threw rocks at him and he fell. Ashley tagged Maggie. Then Pierre tagged Josh. He ran to catch up. Suddenly a porcupine jumped out in front of Maggie. She screamed and ran away. It chased her. She ran right by Ashley and… "Owww!" Ashley screamed. At that moment, Josh passed the finish line. "Blue team wins this thing!" Chris yelled.

"Okay, so the person that does not get one of these nine marshmallows will walk off the dock of shame and on to the boat of losers, who's it gonna be?" All ten campers looked at the plate in horror. "The first name I'm gonna call is…Tara!" Tara walked up to the plate and grabbed a marshmallow. "Then…Jake, Kim, Curtis, Lateasha, Leona, Max, and…Ashley." They all walked up with pride. "Maggie! Abby! This is the final marshmallow. Will you stay or go? That is what the campers chose today. The final marshmallow goes to…Maggie." said Chris "What!! Fine before I leave can someone tell me where Lateasha and Curtis went?" everyone shook their heads. "NOOOOOOOO!!!"


End file.
